


“Discord”

by GenericUsername24



Category: AU - Fandom, Call of Duty, Red vs. Blue
Genre: COD - Freeform, Roblox - Freeform, Some other games, The boys play a plethora of video games, inspired by some IRL experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername24/pseuds/GenericUsername24
Summary: Your favorite characters vibe in a assortment of games. Discord is, a experience.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Call Of Duty Modern Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Bored so I wrote this.

Mitchell logged on, Gideon, Alex, Simmons, Sarge, Grif, Tucker, Church, Washington and Ghost had already connected to the voice chat. Church was joking around about how he controlled a sex robot once (It was fucking horrifying seeing Church fuck Church). Mitchell connected, unmuting himself “Ah-Motherfucking-Em” Everyone broke out laughing, Ghost, being the only one who didn’t have a handgun in the background, he had a shotgun. Tucker started blasting hentai music. Everyone silenced, Illona jokingly moaning into the mic. Church pinged @everyone and announced they were gonna be playing call of duty modern warfare. Alex muttered a muffled “Fuck yeah” before everyone lobbied up, (They got a custom lobby mod, Mitchell knew how to exploit and avoid anti-cheat). Church started the match

**  
**   
**Blue Team Private Chat.**

**Church “Dead, Mitchell’s damaged”**

**Tucker “Mitchell’s dead, Illona ran off”**

**Church groans “CIA’s got a jugg suit”**

**Tucker sighs “He’s featured in this game, can’t wait for Halo”**

**Caboose somehow killed himself with a flashbang.**

**Church snorted, reloading his AX-50 (Arctic camo, silenced, thermal 8X Scope, lengthened barrel and a extended magazine)**

**Tucker was pinned in a building by Alex**

**Tucker “SHIT, CHURCH YOU ALWAYS WANTED THE SNIPER SO USE IT”**

**Church aimed, firing into Alex’s chest, the damage was little due to the jugg suit but hell, it scared Alex off.**

**Tucker sprinted, turning a corner and getting shotgunned in the face by Simmons.**

**Caboose was silent, still figuring out how to walk and shoot.  
  
**

**Church got counter sniped by Illona, Mitchell now had a jugg suit.**

**Washington had been prone and sniping, talking would’ve been useless in his opinion.**

**CoD AW Private Chat.**

**Mitchell “Got a juggernaut suit, god it’s like the XS-1 got nerfed”**

**This earned a snort from Illona and Gideon.**

**Gideon was bored as hell, he and Joker has just announced their relationship (Joker was bi and Gideon was gay, Mitchell and Illona were living together and probably romantically involved.)**

**Illona was a waking grenade (She found a glitch to mount C4 to herself)**

**Gideon spoke “FUCK ME! SEX ROBOT DUDE’S GOT A SNIPER”**

**  
****Joker joked “Dude, we fucked like a hour before this, do you really want it again?”  
** ****

**Mitchell and Illona had bunked up for Quarantine, Mitchell heard Illona mute herself and go on a swearing spree, literally everyone else in the voice chat heard it.**

**Mitchell “Illona, we can all hear you”**

**Red Team Private Chat.** ****

**Sarge “SIMMONS, WHO THE FUCK IS CIA_Undercover?!”**

**Simmons “That’s Alex, sir”**

**Grif “Kissass”**

**Simmons waited for a second “Why are we the only team with less then four members?”**

**Grif made a “Huh” sound**

**Sarge loaded his Origin 12, aiming at Alex. Speaking “Simmons, you got explosive bolts, right?”**

**Simmons “Yep”**

**Grif “I’ll give you LMG fire”**

**Sarge, Simmons and Grif ambushed Alex, Simmons fired two bolts before dying, Alex was at a quarter health, once Sarge was dead Alex was at 20 percent health, Grif now aimed his LMG, Simmons aiming**

**Grif “3,2”**

**Simmons “1”**

**Grif and Simmons ripped into Alex, killing the CIA agent and stealing the minigun. Going to hunt Mitchell**

**CoD Modern Warfare Private Chat**

**Alex went through the standard juggernaut death animation, cursing**

**Price “Shit, Mitchell’s got a jugg and we dont”**

**Gaz spawned with his M82 chambered in 50. BMG Explosive Incendiary. “Not for long, gloves are off” He joked**

**Alex spawns, throwing a C4 then a snapshot, glitching the game into giving him a infinite snapshot HUD thing.  
**

**Alex aimed at a camping Gideon, firing a explosive bolt into his head, Mitchell ran up (as fast as a juggernaut at 10 percent health could) in a attempt to kill Alex before the charge detonated, checkmate “Mitchel and Gideon are dead” Alex said as the charge exploded  
**

**Price spoke “Alex, you got a RPG, right”**

**Alex responded ”All explosive, sir”**

**Gaz laughed**

**Ghost smashed his desk “HOLY FUCKING SHIT-“**

**Alex smashed his table, laughing**

**Alex “What happened to the mute badass?”**

**Ghost cursed, not knowing he wasn’t muted (Ghost despised being heard cursing for some reason)**


	2. Ready Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swat time

The next game was Ready Or Not, a tactical game with Sarges favorite, shotguns. And involuntarily dance party’s, Illona’s favorite (Tazers), the round began.

**Terrorists Chat**

**Mitchell, Sarge, Gideon, Simmons, Joker, Grif and Illona were teamed, armed with stereotypical terrorist guns, and a environment they knew well (They had a map, the CT units didn’t)**

**Mitchell “Damn, I’m 1990’s Iron”**

**Illona tazed him for that and Gideon beanbagged him in the face**

**Illona “Fuck you Gideon”**

**Sarge shot Garrick in the face.**

**Simmons blew a grenade in Alex’s face**

**Grif died to Church’s M4**

**Simmons got domed by Ghost**

**Ghost got counter sniped by Mitchel**

**Mitchell “Forget me yet?”**

**Mitchell pinned Price behind cover**

**CT Team Chat.**

**Price was pinned down, all of Blue Team was alive.**

**Mitchell was hit by Church in the head, Gideon was damaged by Washington, almost killing him, Joker, Gideon, Illona and Sarge were the only Terrorists alive. Tucker was dead, Sarge shotgunned him, Sarge then shot caboose. Church was now keeping Sarge behind cover. Church threw a flashbang, forcing Sarge from cover, Sarge was gunned down by Church, Illona and Gideon, Joker had died by his own grenade. Gideon was shot by Price before Illona shot him, Illona was then shot by Washington, CT winning.**


	3. World Of Tanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex commits mass genocide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets his time to shine, why? Because fuck you.

Alex smashed through Grifs tank, knocking him off the bridge, Alex then fired into Mitchell’s top from over 200 Meters. Sarge tried to ram Alex off the bridge, failing, and falling into the water, Alex spun around, firing into Simmons’s frontal plating, then firing into the hole created. Breaking Simmons’s tank. Alex then spun his turret, firing into Illona’s tank, instantly putting her out of the fight. Joker was caught in the explosion, damaging the tank as it caught on fire, Alex aimed then fired, ending Joker. Gideon charged, knocking Alex into a small shallow end of the river. Alex then aimed and fired into Gideon’s underside. Gideon then fired, almost killing Alex before he got away, Ghost, Price and Gaz smashed into Gideon, before Gideon exploded, killing Gaz and Price.

(No dialogue because fuck you)


	4. A small note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter to understand

So, I’ve been busy, and by that I mean getting shot a lot for other people’s entertainment while they eat offbrand Oreos. If you couldn’t guess, it’s airsoft. And I figured on checking back on this and holy fucking shit, it’s my most viewed work yet, man multi chapter works are where it’s at. So, 60, in Kudos, large number, hits, not so much. When I wrote the first chapter I was inspired by a game night me and some of my comrades had, Panda, Phobos and Spectre, if your reading this, fuck you. Fuck you the most Panda, fucken stealing my kills. Anyways, I know this may sound stereotypical but in all honesty, I never expected this to grow to above 20 hits. So I figured when it got to 30, I would write another chapter and bam, world of tanks chapter. So, if your gonna be reading this and give a shit, thanks. Also fuck you cwiffy second lieutenants don’t have as much power as they think fuck off.


	5. Just Cause 3 Multiplayer Mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos, absolute fucking chaos. Who decided giving 15-20 man/women children grapplers, wingsuits and parachutes would work out? Me, because I’m writing this at 2:05, fuck my mental health.

Alex grappled to a helicopter, aiming his M488 at a truck, dink, whoosh, then the Bavarian explosion lit up the somewhat dark sky. The teal hue of the explosion was quite majestic, if not slightly unsettling. Grif smashed into the helicopter with a jet, he had jumped out at the last second and yanked his parachute. Alex got thrown from the helicopter and into the ground at high speeds, killing him. The pilot of the helicopter died upon the jets impact. Grif was then shot out of the air by Sarge, who was using a Anti Aircraft gun. Grif then died upon impact. Sarge was then shot by Illona with a RPG, throwing him into a tree, also killing him. Meanwhile Mitchell and Church were basically blindly firing at the nearest red explosive things in a attempt to drive the other from cover, Church finally hit Alex three times in the head, ending him. Church then ran off and summoned a Ptakojester (How the fuck do I pronounce tha-). Dialoughe was kept to a minimum as everyone was focused on the over the top action and nuke launchers, I’m not joking, Nuke launchers. Alex respawned after the about 1 minute timer, Mitchell had done that. Alex does instantly to a stray RPG shot from Washington, Ghost had been attempting to download both games along with Simmons, Tucker, Gaz and Price, Gideon and Joker hadn’t attended due to ahem, personal reasons. There were now 30 seconds left on the game, Mitchell died to a newly spawned Caboose, Tucker finally spawned then died instantly. Church died. Alex got shot by Illona and finally Illona died to Washington’s RPG. I don’t feel like writing any more I need sleep don’t ask fuck off no dialogue today maybe tomorrow.


	6. New series! The OPRUS chronicles!

Hello! Sorry for another note but I just uploaded the first chapter to a new fic called “The Cause Was Just.” And it’s a good read imo. It features the SCP foundation, though it’s not centred around them, it’s mostly centred around a small PMC team, designated OPRUS. Following their helicopter crashing they are forced to look for their missing team mate, Katie Greenman. And find out a dark truth about what the rebels are hiding. I really like it and it isn’t absolute dogshit so there’s that too! I think the first chapter is kind of a exposition dump though so if you don’t like that then skip that part. Though it’s kinda vital to the story it’s not that vital and I mention the stuff after that. Anyways? I think it’s a really good read, but I made it, so who knows, might be shit might not.


	7. A major note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it

I am so very fucking sorry for the inactivity period. I had some stuff come up IRL and couldn’t reach AO3 because of a computer bug. I’m sorry and promise to write/finish out this story and I will produce a sequel if this one is well received. I appreciate all of you who took the time to comment and all of you who took the time to read. I had forgot about this for some time when the IRL stuff came up. I am so very sorry and I will be sure to include a extra 3-4 chapters for my inactivity. Sincerely: ._.._.#4780 (Discord) and GenericUsername as you know me.


	8. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate people I hate all other people”

Alex ran down the halls. Grif was in electrical when Illona walked in, proceeding to die to a ventcamping Grif. Sarge was next, as Grif jumped out of the vents and killed him, Church, the other impostor, ran down and double killed Alex and Ghost before a body was reported

> **”I was with Grif”**
> 
> **”I was with Church”**
> 
> **”Who were you with, Price?”**
> 
> **”Nobody, I was doing weapons”**
> 
> **”Sounds kinda sus”**
> 
> **(Note here, Confirm Ejects is off)**
> 
> **”I say Price”**
> 
> **(Mitchell, Gaz, Church, Grif and Caboose voted)**
> 
> **(Everyone I didn’t mention was either killed or couldn’t make it due to the smaller lobby cap)**
> 
> _**Price Was Ejected** _
> 
> _**Imposters Win** _


	9. Fall Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not fully familiar with Fall Guys so sorry for the inconsistency compared to the game.

**Alex fell into the slime and lost due to this**

**Ghost dodged a oncoming obstacle**

**“I hate people I hate all people”**

**Church ran down into Simmons and pushed him over the edge**

**Grif grabbed Sarge and threw him into Church**

**Church grabbed Sarge and threw him over the edge**

**Price fell into the slime due to a wall**

**Gaz grabbed Grif and threw him into Mitchell**

**Mitchell fell off the edge**

**Gaz was pushed off by Caboose**

**Washington grabbed Church and pulled him away from the edge**

**Tucker made it to the end**

**Illona was pushed off by Washington**

**Joker pushed off Gideon as he fell**

**Washington and Church finished**

**Caboose fell onto the finish line**


	10. Read Me

Hello! It is I! Note person again! Due to IRL limitations I cannot update on a schedule without breaking the bottom of the barrel this story rests upon. So here is some reassuring info that I predicted/guessed would be true  
1: Update at least once a week  
2: 10 updates per month if possible  
3: Higher game variation


End file.
